Das Medaillon
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Hier meine Story über die Entdeckung und Zerstörung des ersten Horcruxes. Warnung: Character Death, SSRABFriendship


**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Anmerkung:**

Diese Story schenke ich meinem treuen Reviewer und Betaleser R.A.B. Möge sie ihm, aber auch euch gefallen.

Und nun viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Story!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Unsterblichkeit**

Regulus Atair Black langweilte sich. Jeden Tag saß er acht Stunden in seinem Büro in der Abteilung für schwarzmagische Artefakte des Zaubereiministeriums und versuchte nicht einzuschlafen. Natürlich pflegte er pflichtschuldig Kontakte zu seinen Vorgesetzen und traf sich hin und wieder mit dem Zaubereiminister. Genauso wie seine Eltern es von ihm erwarteten. Eher gesagt, wie seine Mutter es von ihm erwarte.

Sie hatte ihm diesen Posten direkt nach seinem Schulabschluss besorgt, da alle Familien, die etwas auf sich hielten, Alibi-Jobs im Ministerium innehatten, um wichtige Informationen aus erster Hand zu bekommen.

„Lucius und Armand Malfoy sind fast jeden Tag bei Minister Fudge", hatte seine Mutter gesagt, und ihn an diesen Schreibtisch setzen lassen.

Regulus zog eine Grimasse. Seine Mutter wollte nichts anderes als zu der Spitze der magischen Gesellschaft zu gehören. Sie selbst war eine Edgecombe und die Black-Familie immerhin schon 500 Jahre alt. Doch sie galten immer noch weniger als die Malfoys, Princes oder Dumbledores, deren Familien es schon seit über 1000 Jahren gab. Martha Black konnte es nicht verwinden, dass ihre Schwester es geschafft hatte, ihre jüngste Tochter Narcissa mit dem Malfoy-Erben zu verloben, und wollte nun, dass Regulus soviel Einfluss wie nur möglich auf sich versammelte. Sie übersah dabei völlig, dass ihr jüngerer Sohn dazu nicht besonders geeignet war.

Sirius war der Charmeur, der Menschen für sich gewinnen konnte. Regulus mochte es eher ruhig und hatte nur einen kleinen ausgewählten Freundeskreis. Er hatte den Sprechenden Hut zum Glück überreden können ihn nach Slytherin zu schicken und nicht nach Ravenclaw, wie dieser es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Natürlich erwartete seine Mutter jetzt auch, dass er Karriere machte, genauso wie Sirius, der, gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund James Potter, die Aurorenausbildung als einer der besten abgeschlossen hatte und bei seinen Kollegen außerordentlich beliebt war.

Regulus wusste, dass seine Eltern nun alle Hoffnung in ihn setzten, seit sein älterer Bruder vor einigen Jahren einfach davon gelaufen war. Regulus sollte nun das gesellschaftliche Ansehen der Black'schen Familie steigern, wie seine Mutter es wollte, und das Black'sche Vermögen vermehren, wie sein Vater es sich vorstellte. Doch er war nicht Sirius.

Sein Bruder liebte es, sich mit einer Horde von Freunden und Bewunderern zu umgeben. Er war charmant und gut aussehend und hatte eine viel versprechende Zukunft vor sich. Auch Regulus wusste, dass ihn viele Frauen attraktiv fanden, aber er hätte ein ruhiges Leben vorgezogen, in dem er in seinem eigenen Haus auf dem Land lebte, Freunde besuchte, hin und wieder an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen teilnahm und ab und zu einen Artikel zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste veröffentliche.

Doch dieser Traum hatte ein abruptes Ende gefunden, als seine Cousine Bellatrix ihn einem wahnsinnigen Mörder vorgestellt hatte und ihn dazu gedrängt hatte, das dunkle Mal zu tragen, da es ihm alles geben würde, was seine Eltern von ihm verlangten: Reichtum und Macht. Regulus war erst fasziniert und neugierig gewesen, da er mehr über die dunklen Künste hatte erfahren wollen, doch er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er niemals ein überzeugter Todesser sein würde, und hatte Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten. Der Schulleiter hatte ihm angeboten ihn mit Informationen zu versorgen, und Regulus hatte diese Chance gern genutzt. Zum Glück hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn schnell vergessen, sodass er in den niedrigen Todesser-Rängen vor sich hindümpelte und in diesem Büro die Zeit totschlug. Macht und Geld konnten ihm gern gestohlen bleiben.

Er warf zum tausendsten Mal einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst viertel vor vier. Regulus stöhnte gequält auf und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich ein Feuer in seinem Kamin entfachte. Durch die grünen Flammen schoss ein Phoenix und trillerte fröhlich.

„Fawkes!"

Der prachtvolle Vogel landete elegant auf dem Schreibtisch und streckte dem jungen Black sein Bein hin, an dem ein Pergament befestigt war. Regulus nestelte es ab und entrollte es.

_Komm' bitte, sobald wie möglich. D._

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Dumbledore rief ihn Endlich gab es etwas zu tun. Er verlor keine Zeit und stieg in die grünen Flammen.

In dem Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst, erwarteten ihn ein freundlicher Albus Dumbledore und ein bleichgesichtiger junger Mann mit einer großen Hakennase und nachtschwarzen Augen: Severus Snape, hochbegabter Tränkemeister, Todesser und Spion des Lichts - ebenso wie Regulus selbst.

In seiner Schulzeit war der zwei Jahre ältere Slytherin nur jemand gewesen, über den die Gryffindors lachten, der von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs gemieden wurde und dessen sich die übrigen Slytherins schämten, weil er sich vor der ganzen Schule von den Herumtreibern demütigen ließ.

Erst bei einem rauschenden Fest, das Lucius Malfoy zu seinen Ehren gegeben hatte, hatte Regulus den wahren Severus Snape kennen gelernt: eine hochintelligenten jungen Mann, der einen interessanten Humor besaß und mit knapp 20 Jahren als jüngster Tränkemeister aller Zeiten seine Prüfungen mit dem besten Ergebnis seit 500 Jahren bestanden hatte. Als Belohnung war er von dem Dunklen Lord vor allen Todessern ausdrücklich gelobt und in den Inneren Kreis gerufen worden. Zwischen Severus und Regulus hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine vorsichtige Freundschaft entwickelt, die allerdings von Seiten des jungen Black durch die Tatsache belastet gewesen war, dass er für Dumbledore spionierte. Als er mit dem Schulleiter darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte dieser ihm eröffnet, dass der Tränkemeister ebenfalls für ihn arbeitete. Seitdem hatte sich ihre Freundschaft vertieft und Dumbledore bezeichnete sie aufgrund ihres gemeinsamen Spionageerfolges sogar schon als seine „persönliche Lebensversicherung".

Regulus begrüßte die beiden Männer mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein, danke."

„Trinkst du dann wenigstens einen Tee mit uns?"

„Gerne, Sir."

Nachdem sich Regulus bedient hatte, wurde das fröhliche Gesicht des Schulleiters sehr ernst.

„Severus hat beunruhigende Nachrichten für uns."

Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Tränkemeister. Dieser räusperte sich.

„Der Dunkle Lord versucht unsterblich zu werden – oder ist es bereits schon."

Regulus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.

„Was?!"

Severus schilderte, wie Bellatrix Besorgnis geäußerte hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord durch einen unglücklichen Umstand sterben könnte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte darüber nur gelacht und erklärt, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, den Tod zu überwinden. Regulus konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Hat er gesagt, wie?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich aus.

„Es hat sicherlich etwas mit den dunklen Künsten zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, was die Hogwart'sche Bibliothek da hergibt."

„Ich werde meine Bücher durchgehen und mich in der Knockturngasse umhören", bot Severus an.

Dumbledore nickte. Regulus streckte seine langen Beine aus.

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich in unserer Familienbibliothek etwas finde, und ich werde auch versuchen im Ministerium etwas heraus zu bekommen."

„Sei da sehr vorsichtig, Regulus. Fudge ist leider nicht ganz so dumm, wie wir es gerne möchten."

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte, und auch die beiden jungen Männer mussten ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Plötzlich lief ein Zittern durch Severus' Körper, und Regulus wusste, dass sein Freund wieder einmal mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden war. Auch Dumbledore sah besorgt aus.

„Möchtest du dich nicht von Madam Pomfrey einmal untersuchen lassen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein bisschen Schlaf, und es geht wieder."

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an.

„Dann ruh' dich auch wirklich aus. Die Recherchen können vorerst Regulus und ich übernehmen."

Der junge Black nickte.

„Jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte"

Dumbledore wies resigniert auf den Stapel Pergamentrollen, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch häuften.

„Ich habe leider noch zu tun."

Severus neigte den Kopf.

„Natürlich."

Die beiden Freunde verabschiedeten sich.

„Hast du Lust noch auf einen Drink zu mir zu kommen?"

Regulus grinste.

„Gern."

Sein Blick wurde besorgt.

„Wenn du mich eine Weile ertragen kannst."

Ein weiters Zittern verriet ihm, dass der Tränkemeister dringend Ruhe brauchte. Severus schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich denke, ich werde es aushalten."

Ein erneutes Zittern ließ Severus' Grinsen zu einer Grimasse werden. Der junge Black packte seinen Freund am Arm.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause."

Gehorsam ließ sich Severus von dem entschlossenen jungen Mann mitschleifen.

Sie apparierten in einen Winkel der Knockturngasse, unweit der alten Apotheke, in der Severus auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords arbeitete. Der Tränkemeister wohnte in einer kleinen Wohnung direkt über ihr.

„Ich bin leider nicht zum Aufräumen gekommen", entschuldigte er sich, als er die Tür aufschloss.

Regulus lachte.

„Ich mach' die Augen zu."

In Wirklichkeit sah die Wohnung ganz passabel aus. Es lagen einige Roben herum und auf einem kleinen Tisch stapelten sich ein paar Bücher und Pergamentrollen.

„Wo hast du deine Heiltränke?"

„Im Labor, rechtes Regal."

Severus ließ sich auf ein altes Sofa sinken.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Wohn- und Schlafraum war das Labor penibel aufgeräumt, und Regulus fand die Tränke, die er brauchte, auf Anhieb. Severus trank sie alle anstandslos. Dann legte er sich in die Kissen zurück.

„Der Feuerwhiskey ist ein dem kleinen Schrank dort. Wo die Gläser sind, weißt du ja."

„Möchtest du auch was?"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf.

Regulus holte sich ein Glas aus der Küche, goss sich etwas von der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit ein und setzte sich wieder zu Severus. Die beiden Freunde unterhielten sich über das Todessertreffen, und der Tränkemeister äußerte die Vermutung, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht nur sein Leben bis zur Unsterblichkeit verlängern, sondern auch seine Wiederauferstehung sicherstellen wollte, sollte er einst sterben.

„Eine Wiederauferstehung? Aber wieso?"

„Wenn alle Welt ihn für tot hält, kann er in Ruhe seine Kräfte sammeln und zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen. Außerdem ist es ein guter Loyalitätstest."

„Inwiefern?"

„Stell' dir vor, er stirbt und es gelingt ihm nach, sagen wir, 10 Jahren zurückzukehren. Dann kann er leicht feststellen, wer ihm auch über seinen vermeintlichen Tod hinaus die Treue hält."

Regulus nickte langsam.

„Das macht Sinn."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich. Alles, was ich sage, macht Sinn."

Regulus lachte.

„Fallen dir spontan irgendwelche Tränke ein, die ein ewiges Leben garantieren?"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt Tränke, die dich bis ins hohe Alter gesund und fit halten, aber sie machen dich nicht unsterblich. Einhornblut erhält dich selbst am Leben, wenn du an der Schwelle des Todes stehst, aber es ist nur ein halbes Leben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass unser großer Lord solch ein Leben führen wollen würde."

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Hast du schon mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen?"

Severus nickte. Regulus bemerkte, wie müde sein Freund wirkte und erhob sich.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich in der Bibliothek meiner Familie finde, und schicke dir dann eine Nachricht."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir recherchieren alle drei und treffen uns in ca. zwei Wochen, um die Ergebnisse zu vergleichen. Albus hat schon zugestimmt."

Nun _dagegen_ konnte Regulus nichts mehr sagen.

„Okay."

Er verabschiedete sich von Severus, nicht ohne ihn zu ermahnen, dass er sich ausruhen sollte, und disapparierte.

Er erschien in einer Seitengasse des Grimmauldplatzes und machte sich auf den Weg zur Nr. 12. Dort stand, verborgen vor neugierigen Blicken, das uralte Stadthaus der Blacks. Es stammte aus dem 15. Jahrhundert und hatte sowohl die Pest als auch den Großen Brand unbeschadet überstanden.

Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, dass er bei ihnen wohnte statt sich eine eigene Wohnung zu nehmen, denn schließlich war er der Erbe, und dann gehörte es sich so. In der Halle wurde er von Kreacher, dem Lieblingshauselfen seiner Mutter erwartet, der ihm den Umhang abnahm und verkündete, dass in einer Stunde das Abendessen serviert werden würde. Regulus nickte ihm nur zu und ging in die Bibliothek. Bis zum Abendessen blieb ihm nur Zeit sich einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen, und dieser erwies sich als eher entmutigend. Beim Abendessen vergrub sich sein Vater, wie immer, hinter seiner Zeitung, irgendein Finanzblatt, während seine Mutter immer wieder einen Blick auf den vierten Stuhl warf. Sirius' Stuhl. Regulus wusste, dass sie ihren ältesten Sohn vermisste und ihm nie verzeihen würde, dass er davon gelaufen war. Das Essen selbst verlief, wie stets, schweigend. Danach zog sich Regulus wieder in die Bibliothek zurück. Dort verbrachte er auch die nächsten 10 Tage, abgesehen von der Zeit, die er im Ministerium arbeitete, und fand – nichts.

Frustriert schickte er eine Eule an Severus, um zu fragen, was dieser herausgefunden hatte. Doch auch der Tränkemeister hatte nicht viel mehr Erfolg gehabt. Ihm war der Stein der Weisen eingefallen, aber auf vorsichtige Anfrage war herausgekommen, dass Nicholas Flamel sich bester Gesundheit erfreute und der Stein in Sicherheit war.

Im Ministerium sah sich Regulus möglichst unauffällig in der Abteilung der Auroren um, doch auch dieser Versuch blieb erfolglos.

Schließlich kämmte er zum hundersten Male seine eigene Abteilung durch. Er wühlte sich durch bergeweise Akten und räumte ganze Schränke aus. In einer alten Kiste mit konservierten Pergamentrollen aus dem 13. Jahrhundert fand er ganz unten ein kleines Buch. Auf ihm stand: „Dunkle Artefakte im Alltag". Darunter hatte jemand geschrieben: „Konfisziert am 13. Mai 1250". Regulus schlug es auf und hob eine Augenbraue. Laut Vorwort handelte es sich um eine Sammlung von Zaubersprüchen und Ritualen, mit deren Hilfe man alltägliche Gegenstände in Artefakte der Dunklen Künste verwandeln konnte. Regulus blätterte es durch und dachte schon, dass auch dies ein Fehlschlag war, als er an der vorletzten Seite hängen blieb:

_Das Meisterstück in der Verwandlung alltäglicher Gegenstände in dunkle Artefakte ist die Erschaffung eines Horcruxes. Ein Horcrux trägt einen Seelenteil seines Schöpfers in sich und ermöglicht diesem selbst einen Avada Kedavra zu überleben, indem er sich mit Hilfe des Rituals „Körperkochen", das auf der folgenden Seite beschrieben wird, einen neuen Körper für seine noch existierenden Seele erschafft._

Es folgte die Entstehungsgeschichte und die Beschreibung des Zaubers, den der Zauberer sprechen musste, bevor er jemanden tötete, um seine Seele zu spalten, damit ein Teil in dem Horcrux weiterexistieren konnte.

Regulus schluckte. Das war so sehr nach dem Geschmack des Dunklen Lords, dass er diesen Zauber selbst hätte erfinden können. Der junge Black überflog noch das Ritual zur Wiederbeschaffung des Körpers und war sich sicher endlich etwas gefunden zu haben. Er nahm das Buch an sich und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Dort schickte er Dumbledore eine Nachricht, in der er um ein Treffen bat. Der Schulleiter antwortete sofort und lud ihn ein, sobald wie möglich zu kommen. Severus würde auch da sein.

Das ließ sich Regulus nicht zweimal sagen. Er entfachte das Feuer in seinem Kamin und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

In Dumbledores Büro erwarteten ihn bereits der Schulleiter und Severus bei einer Tasse Tee. Regulus warf das Buch auf den Tisch.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden. Ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord hat einen Horcrux geschaffen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Hat's euch gefallen? Bitte schickte mir eure Meinung!!!

**Anmerkung I:**

„Atair" ist der Hauptstern des Sternbildes „Adler".

**Anmerkung II:**

Der Große Brand hat in London am 2. bis 5. September 1666 100.000 Menschen obdachlos gemacht und die meisten mittelalterlichen Häuser vernichtet. Erst kurz zuvor war die Stadt von einer großen Pest heimgesucht worden.


End file.
